


Without Restraint [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Series: Without Restraint/A Terrible Idea [podfic] [1]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, ITPE2015, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Foxglove Summer, Slight spoilers, Verbal Bondage, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a bit ashamed to say I just stood there staring. Nightingale fought fast, and dirty, and it was probably the adrenalin talking - I hope it was the adrenalin talking - but it was a bit of a turn-on.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Sixthlight]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Restraint [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Without Restraint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244598) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



> It's that time of the year again! :D

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2015/without%20restraint.mp3) | **Size:** 17.6 MB | **Duration:** 19:10min
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122739.zip) | **Size:** 4.5 MB | **Duration:** 19:10min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Podbook compiled by bessyboo


End file.
